


Cherry Pie

by Riddle_Clifford



Series: Awkward Glasses and Chin-High Coats - A Collection of Wifi-less Drabbles about Tom Marvolo Riddle and his Darling Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick!Harry, cherry pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Clifford/pseuds/Riddle_Clifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom goes out to get his sick boyfriend some pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saskias0Secrets [Wattpad]](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saskias0Secrets+%5BWattpad%5D).



> Title: Cherry Pie
> 
> Summary: Tom goes out to get his sick boyfriend some cherry pie.
> 
> Author: Riddle_Clifford
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Beta: No one... I'm so alone :'''(
> 
> Dedication: Saskias0Secrets
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Word Count: 623
> 
> Series: Awkward Glasses and Chin-High Coats - A Collection of Wifi-less Drabbles about Tom Marvolo Riddle and his Darling Harry (AKA The longest title ever, even longer than a Fall Out Boy or Mayday Parade song title)
> 
> Primary Characters: Tom Riddle Jr., Harry Potter
> 
> Secondary Characters: Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Bartemius Crouch Jr., Theodore Nott
> 
> Pairing/s: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Theodore Nott
> 
> Warning/s: Slash, fluff
> 
> Time Period: In the original timeline, this would've been set around the Battle of Hogwarts
> 
> AN: I wrote this in half an hour when we had no power or wifi for the second time on Friday the 19th of June because snow is a hater. This is posted early, but this is for Harry's 35th birthday so... PS. I don't even like cherry pie, it's too sweet for me.

Tom was wandering the streets for his boyfriend once again. Apparently Harry needed a cherry pie as soon as possible and Tom, not wanting to get on the bad side of his sick lover, instantly went out into the snow. Tom hadn't forgotten the awkward square-ish glasses he'd been prescribed recently by the optometrist, because he'd ruined his eyes with all the reading he'd done as a teenager. Harry had also made him wear the chin-high dark grey coat he'd gotten Tom for his birthday last year.

Tom was feeling rather uncomfortable, especially since the car had been frozen and wouldn't start and he was the only one out on the street. He had melted snow dripping from his hair and down the back of his neck and his shoes were coming apart at the soles and they were getting filled with cold slush, which was melting through the thin, stripy not to mention odd socks of Harry's he was wearing.

He passed the hair and makeup salon, where he could see Lucius and Draco restocking the shelves efficiently. Lucius caught Tom's eye at the right moment and waved, a small smile gracing the unusually blank features. Draco, noticing the expression upon his father's face, turned to see who it was. He caught Tom's eye and winked, realising exactly why Tom was out while it was snowing. Tom twitched a few fingers at Lucius and scowled at Draco, who smirked.

He continued up the road to the bakery. When he arrived at Barty's Baked Delights, the store was closed, but he could see Barty packing up the few leftovers from the small heating ovens in the front and giving them to Theodore, who was packing them in bags to give to the Weasley family, who were exceedingly poor, even poorer than Tom and Harry, who'd only just gotten out of the Orphanage a few years previous. He knocked on the locked door and the two men noticed, just as a gust of wind happened and Tom slipped over. Barty laughed sweeping his straw coloured fringe out of his eyes, ignoring Tom's horrific scowl and his cringing boyfriend. Theodore poked him in the ribs, but it just made Barty laugh louder, clutching his sore side. After Barty had regained his sanity, he got out an unopened cherry pie from the oven and handed it to Tom. He then turned to Theodore and whispered something in the Italian boy's ear, which made Theodore blush violently. Tom didn't want to know and quickly left the store with a hasty goodbye. Barty's cackles could be heard down the street.

Tom, to prevent the pie going cold, stuffed it in the small pocket inside his chin-high coat and hurried down the street and down the small alley to the entrance of the rundown apartment building. He walked up the millions of stairs right up to the top floor, panting extremely heavily for a nineteen years old who goes to the gym daily. He somehow unlocked the door with fumbling fingers and trudged inside, unbuttoning his coat with cold, numb fingers and removed his glasses, wiping the sudden fog off them on his grey jersey sleeve.

He went into the only bedroom and there on the bed was Harry, surrounded with tissues and a laptop on his knee. He paused what sounded like Supernatural and pushed a few of the tissues off the bed and patted the now clean space beside him. Tom strode over and climbed on the bed, handing his boyfriend the cherry pie, wrapping an arm around the shorter boy and Harry placed his head on Tom's chest. He resumed the episode and sighed happily, biting into the pie, his raven black hair tickling Tom's chin.


End file.
